


Lego Batjokes Prompt #180 or when Alfred found out about them.

by Echoz



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: Alfred POV, Batjokes, Crack, Drabble, M/M, hehe, mention of Dick, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echoz/pseuds/Echoz
Summary: Alfred was casually wandering through the huge corridors of the Wayne manor when he heard a characteristic noise, and that noise had nothing to do here.





	Lego Batjokes Prompt #180 or when Alfred found out about them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This drabble was inspired by a post on tumblr by lego-batjokes-prompts, if you want inspiration, serious or crack go see their work, it helped me when I wanted to write but didn't know what.

Alfred was casually wandering through the huge corridors of the Wayne manor when he heard a characteristic noise, and that noise had nothing to do here.

He followed the origin of the now well known giggles in the halls, fearing the worst. Did the clown finally figured out Batman’s secret identity ? That wouldn’t be very surprising, since he already knew that the Batcave was in Wayne’s Manor. He hoped for the best -and that wasn’t very good- and kept chasing the small chuckles. He found himself in front of Bruce’s room and didn’t even knock, panic passing through him. He nearly kicked the door open, while calling his friend.

“Master Bruce are you al-”  
He was so stunned by what he was seeing that he lost his voice. 

Batman was lying in his bed. Naked. And not alone.

Well, he did guess who was here, even if he wasn’t sure if he should be happy to be right. The two nemesis were as bemused as he was, and a whole bunch of feelings could be seen on their faces, from shock to pure terror, with some nervous laughter from the Joker. They quickly covered their body with the sheet lying around them. Batman tried to stutter an explication.

“We were- um. WE WERE FIGHTING.”

He glanced at the Joker in distress, who was trying to keep his laughers down.

“Yeah! Then there was fire! A lot of cool exposions and fire!”

“Y-yeah, so no clothes! All burned! How sad. Poor Batsuit. So convenient I have a whole bunch of them.”

“And…my mouth also caught on fire! He helped put it out! With his own mouth…”

They looked at each other, and then at Alfred, waiting for his reaction. He slowly left the room without a word, closing the door behind him.

Well, weirdly, that wasn’t as much of the surprise that it could have been. He was just going to put a little “Do not disturb” note on the door, he didn’t want the little Richard to see something he would regret.


End file.
